


Truce

by BiffElderberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come as Lube, Heat Sex, M/M, Multi, hunters made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "He needs to be mated," Chris replied. Stiles was pretty sure his brain shorted out. He almost heard the sound of a windows machine restarting as his brain tried to restart.





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> I had thoughts but my brain is a little too alcohol infused to make sense of them anymore. Hope you enjoy the fic!

Stiles looked at the trees around him, shining his flashlight up into the canopy. He fumbled for his phone, texting his quarter hour update to Scott. There had been reports recently of things going missing from house close to the edge of the forest, of things being misplaced and then showing up in random locations. Things that were just odd. One local resident reported that their pool was frozen solid, despite it being the middle of the summer. Stiles had just laughed about it, until people started disappearing.    
  
He had done the research and then dragged Scott out to the forest. It was fairies, it had to be.    
  
"What the hell are you doing here," Someone drawled from the clearing across from Stiles. Peter Hale walked into the clearing.    
  
"I could ask you the same question," Stiles replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.    
  
"You're on Hale property," Peter snarled.   
  
"You don't own the whole woods, wolf," Someone interrupted before Stiles could snark back. Chris Argent stepped from the cover of a tree, crossbow aimed at Peter.    
  
"Argent," Peter growled, his claws extending slightly.    
  
"Are we all at least hunting the fairies?" Stiles asked, slowly stepping back towards the treeline. Chris had never really forgiven Peter for killing Kate, and Peter never forgave the Argents for Kate in general. They had come to peace in the past two years, since the whole werewolf thing in Beacon Hills had come to a head, but Stiles was pretty sure he didn't want to be in between the two of them. Unless they were naked, and there were no claws involved.    
  
Before either of them could respond the sound of shouts filled the woods around them. Peter sniffed the air, his eyes growing wide.   
  
"Hunters," he hissed, shifting to full beta form. Stiles couldn't tell which way the hunters were coming from, but he could hear at least 10 distinct voices. From the way Chris tensed, he could tell that they weren’t with him.    
  
"Run?" he asked, his entire body tensing.   
  
"Run!" Chris agreed. Stiles turned and fled. He heard a roar as Peter slashed at one of the hunters and the zing of Chris' crossbow firing. He lost count as bullets began to fly all around him. Ahead he could see the line of the trees.    
  
He broke through the tree line Chris hot on his heels he came to a stop at the jeep keys clutched in his hand.    
  
"I think we lost them," Chris said.    
  
"Christ I need Scott’s old inhaler," Stiles gasped, trying to catch his breath.   
  
Peter finally limped out of the tree line.    
  
"Are you okay?" Peter asked.    
  
"I'm fine," Peter bit back, slumping against the side of the car with a solid thud.    
  
"You don't look fine," Chris frowned. Sweat was running down Peter's face. "Let me see it."    
  
"No," Peter replied, metaphorical hackles raising.  Chris ignored him, kneeling next to the man so he could see his leg.    
  
"Shit," he breathed, pushing Peter's pant leg up to reveal a bullet hole. Stiles looked him over, taking in the pained expression on his face, the way he fought for breath unlike werewolves ever did, the bulge in his pants. Stiles laughed slightly to himself. It looked like Peter was getting off on the pain. Stiles would have pegged him more of a sadist than a masochist, but who was he to judge?    
  
"Stiles we need to get him in the car now," Chris said, pulling at the back door handle to the jeep.    
  
"Wolfsbane bullet?" Stiles guessed, unlocking his car.

 

"Yes," Chris replied, pushing the seats down to create a larger trunk area in the bed of the Jeep. "A particularly insidious strand."

 

"He's not going to throw up black goop in the back of my car is he?" Stiles asked. 

 

"He's also not passed out and really appreciates the concern your showing for his safety," Peter groused, but made no effort to move from the side of the car he was leaning against. 

 

"You're lucky I don't just leave you here," Stiles muttered. 

 

Chris helped Peter into the back of the jeep. Stiles opened the front door, and was about to climb into the driver's seat when Chris motioned for him to join him in the back. 

 

"What are you doing?!" Stiles gasped when he got in on the other side of the jeep. Chris had Peter's pants open and was slowly pumping his cock. Peter was fully erect, already shaking under Chris' ministration. 

 

There wasn’t much room with Peter lying across length of the back. Stiles ended up with sitting behind Peter, helping him prop himself up to see Chris. 

 

"This particular type of wolfsbane is used by the most vile of hunters," Chris started to explain.

 

"You mean all hunters," Peter muttered. He groaned, his claws extending into the seat below him as Chris pumped a little faster. 

 

"By the most vile of hunters," Chris corrected. "It throws a werewolf into a violent heat."

 

"Kinky," Stiles replied. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Chris' hand on Peter's cock. Sure he had had the odd fantasy, who wouldn't when they were constantly surrounded by hot older guys, but this was too surreal. "Why?" 

 

"The idea is that it makes the werewolf more volatile, and will push a peaceful werewolf to kill in search of satisfying their heat. Then the hunters are justified in killing the wolf."

 

"The person," Peter corrected, "Still human." 

 

"Right," Chris agreed, but Stiles could tell he didn't mean it. 

 

"Okay so what do we do?" Stiles asked, trying to stop the impending argument between Peter and Chris. They didn't have time for the theory of werewolf humanity discussion the two of them were ramping up for. 

 

Peter looked quizzically up at Stiles, and then down to his dick, and back up again. "Chris is already doing it." 

 

"He needs to be mated," Chris replied. Stiles was pretty sure his brain shorted out. He almost heard the sound of a windows machine restarting as his brain tried to restart. "Do you have any lube?" Chris asked.

 

"uh what?" Stiles asked, still completely lost. it was all good in theory but was Chris saying that they were about to have sex in the back of Stiles car? And when did they ever talk about that? When did they stop hating each other enough for this. And why was Stiles here exactly. He felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs as the thoughts swirled around his head.

"Hey, hey," Peter tapped the side of his face, "One emergency at a time. Breath Stiles." He brought his hand up to Stiles' cheek, slapping it slightly just barely enough for Stiles to feel it. 

 

"WHat?" Stiles asked, trying to focus on his breathing. "I... what?" 

 

"Do you have any lube?" Peter repeated Chris' question.

 

"No? Who keeps lube in their car?" Stiles replied, "I mean the heat alone would destroy it and -" 

 

"Okay then," Chris interrupted, which was probably good since Stiles was ramping up for an entire speech on the proper storage of lube, which would likely have lead to a discussion about the different types and his feelings on each. 

 

"I'm not sure-" Peter started before a shudder ran through his body cutting him off. Stiles swore his eyes flashed blue for just a moment. 

 

"We'll have to do this another way," Chris frowned, his hand speeding up on Peter's cock. Peter's hips thrust up slightly a groan escaping his lips. Stiles watched in fascination as Chris' hand worked over Peter's dick, stopping over the head, almost caressing it before sliding back down the shaft.

 

Peter whimpered as his orgasm washed over him. Chris caught Peters come in his free hand, never stopping the hand on Peter's cock. He kept pumping even as Peter squirmed, oversensitive from his recent orgasm. 

 

Chris chuckled, finally letting go of Peter's still hard cock. He drug one finger from his free hand through Peter's come. coating his finger in it. 

 

"What are you ... oh," Stiles muttered, watching and Chris began to circle Peter's rim with the finger. Stiles could feel Peter shudder as the finger slipped in. Peter leaned heavily against Stiles, turning his face into Stiles neck, breathing in his scent. 

 

"Like that do you?" Peter asked, one hand sliding down to Stiles dick. He was hard, it would be hard for him not to be, what with the show Chris and Peter were putting on. Peter licked Stiles' throat, his tongue leaving a warm wet trail. He slowly petted Stiles through his pants, smirking as Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. "You can touch me,you know," Peter whispered. "I won't break." He slurred his words. Stiles wondered if that was the wolfsbane talking. If Peter would really want this if it wasn't the heat coursing through his veins. 

 

Stiles wasn't sure what to do as he rested his hand on Peter's chest. He absentmindedly rubbed circles as he watched Chris finger Peter. He got an idea. He had to shift a little, rustling Peter from leaning against him, as pushed his hand lower. 

 

Peter whimpered as Stiles started pumping his cock again. His hips bucked, fucking himself into Stiles hand and down onto Chris' fingers. 

 

"Just like that," Peter moaned a shiver running up his spine. A gasp was torn from his throat as his second orgasm tore through him, leaving him twitching against Stiles. 

 

Peter gasped for breath, hips still twitching up into Stiles' hand. 

Stiles and Chris stilled, wondering silently if that was enough to free Peter from the heat. 

 

"More," Peter said, still trying to catch his breath. Chris nodded, pulling out his fingers. He worked his own pants open, being careful to not lose what little slick he had still from Peter's orgasms. He slid  his pants down his hips, just enough to pull out his cock.

 

Stiles mouth watered as he looked at Chris. He might be old enough to be Stiles' dad but that didn't stop Stiles from admiring him. He wondered vaguely if in another life he would ever have a chance to ride his cock. Maybe there would be a tomorrow for them, for all three of them, but Stiles doubted it. He was pretty sure that if it weren't for the circumstances the other two would refuse to be in the car with eachother, even if that meant walking home. 

 

Peter groaned as Chris penetrated him. HE held tightly onto Stiles, using him as a leverage as he began to work his hips backwards. Chris grabbed his hips, and began slowly thrusting into him, pulling him up. Peter slid down Stiles' body as Chris worked his hips back and forth. 

  
  


"Let me," Peter muttered, twisting around to get his face next to Stiles' crotch. He unzipped Stiles' pants and pulled out his cock.

 

"Jesus," Stiles gasped as Peter swallowed his cock. He had no idea that Peter had ever done this before. He dug one and into Peter's hair, holding on for dear life as it felt like Peter was trying to suck his soul out through his dick. 

 

For Stile it was all over too fast. Between the visual of of Chris fucking Peter, the little noises Peter made on each of Chris' thrusts which he could feel in his dick, and the skill Peter apparently had for dick sucking (and Stiles seriously wondered where he had learned to do _that_  little thing with his tongue) Stiles shot off like a teenager having sex for the first time, which... he didn't want to talk about it. Stiles could feel Peter smirking around his dick as he orgasmed. 

 

Stiles wasn't completely sure he didn't black out but the next thing he knew Chris was pulling out of Peter, and Stiles would never forgive himself for not watching him come. That was something he wished he had committed to memory. 

 

"Are you..?" Chris asked, looking down at Peter, who finally looked sated.

 

"Yea, I'm fine," Peter replied, "We have some time before it comes back.

  
  


“We need to get to my house.”  Chris said, tucking his dick back in. Stiles would never admit to the whimper he felt leaving his throat at watching Chris zip back up. He had been so close. 

 

“Uh okay?” Stiles said, blushing slightly.  “Why?” 

 

“I have the same wolfsbane.” Chris replied. “We can use it to cure him.” Stiles crawled over the center console and into the front seat. 

 

“I thought you said only the vilest of hunters used that kind,” Peter smirked. Chris didn’t say anything as he moved to the front passenger seat.  

 

They were halfway to Chris’ house before Chris spoke again.

 

“I’m not a complete monster you know,” He said.

 

“Nor am I,” Peter replied coolly. 

 

“I keep that wolfsbane around just to have a complete collection,” Chris replied.  Peter snorted. 

 

“It was Kate’s,” Chris finally said softly. Stiles felt his heartbeat ramp up as he saw Peter’s eyes glow blue in the rearview mirror. He mildly wondered if this was how he was going to die, stuck in a car with a werewolf and a hunter who couldn’t leave well enough alone to just get through this. At least he wasn’t going to die a virgin.

 

“I know what she did to you was horrible,” Chris continued, “but she was my sister. I’m allowed to miss my sister.” 

 

“Just like I’m allowed to miss my whole family, that she murdered,” Peter bit back.  Stiles could hear the fabric ripping in his jeep as Peter’s claws extended.

 

“Okay you two both need to chill,” Stiles finally interrupted them. “Look there’s been a lot of pretty fucked up stuff going on around here, but the most ridiculous of all of it is this blood feud. Are you two going to keep fighting till you have nothing left? Look around, you’re practically there. But while you two are too busy fighting over who is the biggest monster, there’s too much shit going on in Beacon Hills. So you two need to grow the fuck up, and learn how to work together, we all do. Because I don’t know about you but I’m tired of burying people I care about. So just, until all of this magic and mayhem settles down stop having a monster measuring contest.” He swerved pulling into Chris’ driveway. 

 

They sat in stunned silence, Stiles still breathing hard from his explosion. 

 

“We should go get that wolfsbane,” Chris finally said, unbuckling his own seat belt. 

 

Stiles followed him into the garage. Chris started rummaging through a trunk looking through small bags of powdered wolfsbane. 

 

“Look about what I said-” Stiles started.

 

“You were right,” Chris replied, “It’s just all my life I’ve been taught this way, the whole Hunter’s Code, and the more I think about it, the more I wonder if it’s all worth it.”  He poured the wolfsbane into a small bowl and lit it on fire.  And carried it back out to the car, Stiles trailing behind him. 

 

“I guess what I’m saying,” Chris continued opening the back door of the jeep  and looking Peter in the face “is that if you’re willing to try so am I.”  He poured the wolfsbane ash into the bullet wound.  

 

Peter grimaces as smoke rose from the wound. His eyes flashing blue as he gripped the head rest. 

 

“Fine,” he gritted out once the pain subsided, “Truce?” 

  
  
  



End file.
